Cake: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata bakes a cake for Naruto's eighteenth birthday, but before it's served, a hungry Kiba sneaks into the kitchen to have a piece himself and then get caught by Hinata. What will he have to do in order for her to stop being mad at him?


**Cake: KibaHina OneShot**

* * *

><p>I gasped in horror at what I saw. "Kiba-Kun!"<p>

Kiba was yet again at the fridge, mouth covered in icing, his fingers stuffed probably halfway down his throat. He stared at me with shock; frozen without a clue of what to do now that I finally caught him red-handed.

"I _knew_ you were the one eating Naruto-Kun's birthday cake!" I yelled at him from across the kitchen, balling my fists with fury. "I can't believe it, Kiba-Kun! You _saw_ how long it took me to bake him that cake for his eighteenth birthday and you _still_go and ruin it! How could you be so selfish?"

Kiba was never selfish…Sure he was childish sometimes and a prankster at heart, but selfish? I didn't think so. However, now I was wondering if he had gone too far with this one…

"But-…Hinata…" He said after yanking his fingers out of his mouth, which he had sucked and licked to squeaky-clean perfection before wiping his lips with his sleeve. "I was hungry and the cake looked so good, and-"

"You should have eaten something else! Ohhhhh…" I whined to myself, dropping my fists as well as my posture. I hunched over and sighed with disappointment. "Kiba-Kun…I can't believe you'd do something like this…"

Kiba's eyebrows drew in with guilt. I watched him stand and close the fridge before he made his way to me, but when he tried to touch me, I shrugged him off and turned away.

"Hina, I'm sorry…" He spoke from behind me, trying to come around to see my face. But I just kept moving out of his sight. "C'mon, Hinata, it's just cake! I can always go buy one real quick…C'mon…Hey, you don't have to ignore me!"

I slapped his hands away no matter how gentle he was with me when he held my shoulders.

"Look, I can't help it that I'm addicted to your sweets! And your chocolate cake is my favorite, I just couldn't resist…"

I shook my head and huffed at his pathetic yet somehow adorable attempts to get my attention.

"Come onnn…Taaalk! Don't make me beg, Hina…You know I will if I have to."

"…Leave me alone." I grumbled. But instead of getting my message across, I figured that it just bounced right off of Kiba's sometimes-ignorant man-brain by the way he got down his knees and embraced my own.

"K-Kiba-Kun!" I stuttered over his name in embarrassment, remembering that I had on a dress. "Oh wait!"

I bent over and brought the end of my dress around my thighs to cover up, but then quickly realized that Kiba hadn't even been paying attention to that. No; he was just kneeling there, staring up at me with those sad, pleading eyes of his that he knew how to use so well. Kiba was one heck of a charmer…And I was one heck of a sucker for it. Why, what kind of woman could resist when he put on a face like that? He truly did have the image of a miserable little puppy-dog which could melt my heart into a pathetic puddle of goop, and that didn't surprise me one bit…Kiba was-…He was so very cute, as much as I had been hating to think about, much more admit for the past few years that he had slowly been finding his way into my heart.

"Forgive me?" He kissed the side of my knee. "Please?"

I shuddered at the touch of his lips; they were warm and moist, soft and affectionate.

"N-no…" I put on my best frown. "_No_. You ruined Naruto-Kun's birthday cake and we were going to eat it in an hour, and everyone's outside at the grill filling up and saving room for desert…Now there's no desert!"

But Kiba ignored my words. Rather than listening to me and repenting for his 'sin', he brought his hands just above my knees and squeezed me tenderly, kissing me and nuzzling into my flesh. "Pleeeeease forgive me?"

The arousing sensations I was faced with gave me goose-bumps; enough to turn the peaks of my breasts hard.

"N-n-no!" I quivered with pleasure, straightening myself up to pull a single leg out of his grip. Then I found that my move only delighted me further by the way Kiba tightened his grip in reaction and felt down my whole calf, to my ankle, and finally to my foot where my shoe slipped off and hit the floor with a tap nearly as soft as his kisses.

"Please no!" I practically yelped as those kisses began again, and on my poor, helpless foot, now. "Kiba-Kun, stop that! I-it's so embarrassing!"

I tried to hop my way back on one leg, at least until I could stumble backwards onto the table and sit on it for leverage. Though, that didn't stop Kiba. He cleverly accompanied me by crawling and kept kissing up my foot, to my shin. Thank goodness I shaved.

"Ki-…Kiba…" I sighed softly, gripping the tables edges. I quit trying to resist him as I realized it was impossible; not because of the fact that deep down I liked the things Kiba did to me, but because he clearly wasn't going to let me get away from him.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered hotly over my flesh, making his way up my leg by the side of my calf. "I was just craving that cake…"

I wanted to moan as he smooched me so teasingly; enough that I held my breath and bit my lip to stop myself.

"But you know what?" Kiba reached the ever so sensitive back of my knee, suckling it like a slice of fruit.

I heaved a sigh at that and curled my toes with ecstasy. "W-what?"

"I'm craving something else right now…" He whispered. Kiba suddenly peered up at me from the bottom of his lashes, sending shivers through my being from the look he gave me.

It was obvious what he was craving right now. In fact, it made my face fever-hot just to think about it.

"W-what?" I still dared to ask, pulling the middle of my dress between my thighs as he pulled up the sides, exposing my flesh inch my inch.

Kiba traced the tip of his tongue over my inner-thigh and successfully drew a whimper from me that I just couldn't suppress. "You know what…That thing I told you about a long time ago…"

"W-what thing?"

"The thing I wanna do to you…"

"Which one? You tell me-…" I gulped down hard. "Lots of things that you want to do to me…"

Kiba gently raked his teeth across my skin, getting me to dig the sole of my foot into his back with desperation. I was finding it harder and harder to control myself; to even remember that anyone could come into Naruto's kitchen right now whenever they pleased.

"Oral." Kiba simply whispered.

"N-no…Kiba-Kun, w-we're not even together-…!"

I gasped with pleasure as he breathed over my flesh.

"Only cuz you keep saying no to me every time I ask you to be my girlfriend."

"B-But I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"So? I can be your first boyfriend, among the other firsts I am for you…"

I swallowed over the moans that urged to tumble from my lips, and as I pulled my dress down over my innocence, I pressed myself hard with where my wrist and palm connected to try and alleviate my arousal a little.

"Your first kiss…" He switched over to my other thigh, sucking and nipping at it. "First make-out…First guy to sit you down on him and rub against you in certain places…"

I turned and let a lock of my hair fall in front of my face, hiding behind it with embarrassment.

"First guy to finger you-"

"-It was only for five seconds!" I whipped back around.

"Nah." Kiba smirked at me a little as he kissed higher and higher up my thighs, lingering near my hand. "More like five minutes…When're you gonna let me do that again, huh?"

"I-I'm not…Kiba-Kun, I only let you because we were both in the mood, a-and I-…I…"

I was starting to…Oh, dare I say it…I was starting to love Kiba, little by little, and the more I ran from it the faster it caught up to me and that I had to accept my feelings.

"You're not?" He started kissing over the backs of my knuckles, closer to my innocence than ever before. "How come? You know how gentle I am with you…And you know how slow I always take things…"

"I-I know, but-…Oh." I sighed sadly, mustering enough will to straighten up and lead Kiba away to pull down my dress. "Another time. Not here. Not now."

Kiba sighed too in reaction, but respected my wishes.

"Fine…You promise?"

"…I promise to think about it, okay?"

"'Kay." He smiled. "Can I at least give you a quick kiss down here right now?"

I sighed again; this time with irritation.

"Quick." I griped. "_Quick_, Kiba-Kun."

I nearly groaned at the thought of allowing him to kiss me somewhere so private, but when he did, I quickly grew grateful for my choice. Kiba was indeed quick like he said he'd be. It was only a peck, and over my underwear. He then stood and helped me off the table.

"Alright." He grinned. "Heh, that was awesome, Hina…"

I crossed my arms and flushed with embarrassment, whining in reply. "I don't know…I-I guess…But now there's no birthday cake for Naruto-Kun!"

"So? I'll go buy one real fast."

"But I wanted to bake him one! He had been asking me since last year!"

"Psht, he doesn't deserve it! Just cuz birthday boy finally turns eighteen today, _hmph_." Kiba mocked with jealousy, crossing his arms as well and throwing up his shoulders. "Anyway, you don't even like him anymore. Not since _I_came along and swept you off your feet."

I couldn't help but smile at that and blush again, turning away to hide it. I made a fist over my mouth. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps? Oh c'mon, you know it's true, Hinata. Y'know you have a thing for me and that I've had a thing for you since I was little."

"Okay, Fine…" I took the courage to look up at him again and giggled. "It's true. It's totally true."

Kiba smiled. "Knew it."

Then he kissed me before running out the kitchen to fetch Akamaru and head for the bakery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh. I know what Kiba wants to eat next time. ;) Oh yummeh! Hope you guys enjoyed, reviews make Fangie happy! :D<strong>


End file.
